A Mass Spectrometric Biotechnology Research Resource will be operated. The Resource will provide several functions, namely, core research, collaborative research, service work, and education. The core research will be connected in fission fragment ionization mass spectrometry and negative chemical ionization. The collaborative research will involve narcotic drug metabolism studies and anti-cancer drug metabolism studies.